The fast life
by Nicole6709
Summary: Takes place after the music festival in NY. will Eddie and Loren's relationship change? or will love conquer all?
1. Chapter 1- New times

Chapter 1- New times

Loren just finished playing her set-list for the festival in New York and was getting off stage. Has she saw Kelly, Max, Nora, and Jake. "Loren that was amazing...The crowd loves you!" "Thanks Kelly….where's Eddie?" Jake walking up to her "there's my girl…you're a natural up there." Max walking over with an excited Nora "see Nora, I told you she would be ok." "Okay Max I guess you were right…honey you look so happy up there, you were born to do this." Just than Loren felt hands around her waist, Eddie whispering in her hears "my girl is a star." "And it's all because of you" Loren putting her hands around Eddie's neck. "Okay that's enough of that; we have to go check into the hotel." Jake said trying to pull them apart.

~The Peninsula New York ~

Kelly and Jake walking over to Loren, Eddie, Max and Nora handing Max and Nora a room key and handing Loren's her and Eddie's room key. Loren notice Nora's face when she realizes that she and Eddie were going to share a room. "Ok the plane leaves tomorrow at 1:00PM so it gives you a little time to go sightseeing." Kelly said handing Loren the key. Everyone motion towards the elevator leaving Kelly behind. "So no one wants to go sightseeing?" "Sorry kel… I thank everyone's a little tired." Loren said. With nothing to say Kelly gets on to the elevator. Kelly, Jake, Nora and Max were on the 14th floor but Loren and Eddie was on the 16th floor the elevator open up right into their suite.

~Loren & Eddie's room~

"Oh my gash this is amazing…look at the view. There's a living room in the hotel room! Oh my gash the bed… it's huge." Eddie couldn't help but laugh "Loren relax, it's just a room." "But you don't understand I could fit my house in here." Loren running around the suite, Eddie walking up behind her putting his hands around Loren waist, putting his lips to her ears whispering in a seductive way "You deserve a lot more" giving Loren chills down her back.

~Max & Nora's room~

"What's that look on your face?" Max said knowing what the problem was. Nora looking out into space "their spending the night together" Max rubbing her back trying to calm her down. "They spend the night together before." "They were talking all night... now they're going to be sleeping in the same bed." "Loren's a smart girl if she doesn't want to do anything they won't"

~Eddie & Loren's room~

Loren changed into her pajamas, Eddie was wearing only his boxers; Eddie crawling into bed with Loren; pulling her closer to him looking into her eyes. "Go ahead… ask." "How did you know I have a question?" "Because I know you… and you want to know what happen to me." Eddie telling Loren about everything that happen but leaving out the most important part. Loren looking into Eddie's eyes asking the right question. "Why were you so angry?" Eddie thinking about if he should tell Loren about Chloe and his mother. Eddie begins to speak. "The reason why I was so angry was because I found out something that night." Loren could see the hatred within his eyes. "Chloe and Tyler were the ones driving the car the night my mother was killed." "Eddie are you sure?" Loren trying to comfort him "I went to Fresno to make a deal, I told her if she comes back and drop the charges against me and I wouldn't press charges against her for killing my mother. But she had one condition. That I would break up with you and I told her she'll never know what it's like to be in love." Loren couldn't believe that Eddie trusted her that much to tell her everything. Eddie brushing the hair away from Loren face. "I love you and that's all that matters." Loren pulling Eddie into a passionate kiss invading his mouth with her tongue, Eddie pulling her closer rolling on top of her Deepening the kiss; letting his lips travel down to her neck. Letting his hands travel down her leg up to her inner thigh, Loren hand tangling in Eddie's hair. Loren letting out a slight moan, Eddie trying to find Loren eyes. "Loren are you sure you want to do this" Waiting for an answer. "No" covering her face "I don't know what's wrong with me" Loren begins to ramble on "LOREN! Relax" getting off of Loren "its okay I'm not going anywhere." "No it's not you just told me something so personal you put your trust in me telling me about your mother." "I didn't tell you that just so I could sleep with you…I told you that because I know Chloe would try to convince you otherwise. Loren I love you… and when you're ready I'm going to be right here." "I love you too."

~Next Morning~

It was 12:00pm Loren's phone was ringing and woke up Eddie. Eddie picks up the phone to see who it was. "Baby its Mel." Loren taking the phone from Eddie and walking into the living area of the suite.

~on the phone~

"I saw videos of your performance you did great." "Thanks Mel" "How was your night? Did you and Eddie catch up?" "We talked and he told me something personal and we were about to do it… but I couldn't is there something wrong with me." "Loren there's nothing wrong with you, you're just not ready." "And when will that be?" "You'll know when the time comes…I have to go Adam is here, talk to you when you get back." Eddie's hands around Loren's waist "is everything ok?" "Yeah she just wanted to see how that festival went." Just then they heard the elevator door open Jake, Kelly, Max and Nora asking how there nights went, everyone noticing that Eddie was only wearing his boxers. "I should go put some clothes on." "Yeah that's probably is best" Max said seeing the look on Nora's face. "What time is it?" Loren trying to take the attention away from Eddie. "Its 12:15PM so you should get something to eat before we leave." Loren order room service for her and Eddie. Nora and max left getting their things ready to leave. Their food arrived and they ate. They both took a shower alone! Then everyone arrived at the airport and boarded the private jet flying back to California where Loren and Eddie met their fans and signed autographs. The fans were excited to see Eddie alive and out of jail.

~Tate house~

"Why do you have that look on your face…is it because Eddie wasn't wearing any clothes this morning? To answer what you thinking we didn't have sex! But I wanted too." "Loren!" "Mother I'm going to have sex one day." "Can it be when I'm dead…Okay by that look on your face that's a no, but honey just promise me one thing you'll be careful." "Okay… I have to speck to kel about something see you when I get back.

~Office~

Jake looking over some papers "the recording labile wants you to know that you still have a place here, if that's what you want too?"


	2. Chapter 2- Mirrors

Chapter 2- Mirrors

"Jake I'm coming back…relax." "Thank god I don't know what I'd do without you" Loren opening the door. "I'm sorry is kel here?" "No Loren she went home" "okay sorry for interrupting" "No its fine babe we're done anyway" Eddie putting his hands around Loren's waist and kissing her neck." "Eddie be professional" Loren burying her face in Eddie's chest to hide from the embarrassment. "I'm sorry, you just drive me crazy." "Okay that's my cue to leave" Jake said walking out. "No its okay I'm going over to Mel's anyway "Loren walking out the door, Eddie grabbing her hand before she left. "Can you come over later?" "Sure" Loren giving him a quick peck on the lips.

~Mel~

"Superstar!" Mel yelling. "Someone's happy…I want to catch up with you, how are you and Adam doing?" "We decided to see other people" "Mel" with a sad look in her eyes. "It's better this way, I mean I don't want to go to New York …I want to say here with my crazy family…With you and Nora I belong here."

~MK~

"What are you doing here?"… I thought you would be with Loren today" "Nope…she had to go to the office" Nora walking over to the bar "so I decided to come here and organize this mess of a bar" Nora and max begin to organize the boxes in the storage room… counting the alcohol…and crunching the numbers.

~Mel~

Mel and Loren were in Mel's room talking about boys and love and what's next for Mel's future. Just then Loren remembered that she had to go over to Eddie's. "Mel I have to go…I'll talk to you later" Loren gave Mel a hug and left.

~Eddie~

There was a knock at the door Eddie went to answer it. "Well isn't it my gorgeous girlfriend." Flashing one of his rock star smiles that made all the girls swoon. Loren walking over to the couch and sitting down. "So what's up?" "well I was thinking that you could help me with a song" "Eddie are you burning something?" Eddie running into the kitchen. "You shouldn't be allowed to cook… I mean how do you burn toast?" Loren started laughing "it's not funny, I guess I should order takeout" Eddie ordered lunch for them and they ate. Eddie was cleaning up when Loren saw Eddie's song journal, and read the words.

_Aren't you somethin' to admire, cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror__  
__And I can't help but notice, you reflect in this heart of mine__  
__If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find__  
__Just know that I'm always parallell on the other side___

_[Pre-Hook]__  
__Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul__  
__I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go__  
__Just put your hand on the glass, I'll be tryin' to pull you through__  
__You just gotta be strong___

_[Hook]__  
__Cause I don't wanna lose you now__  
__I'm lookin' right at the other half of me__  
__The vacancy that sat in my heart__  
__Is a space that now you hold__  
__Show me how to fight for now__  
__And I'll tell you baby, it was easy__  
__Comin' back into you once I figured it out__  
__You were right here all along__  
__It's like you're my mirror__  
__My mirror staring back at me__  
__I couldn't get any bigger__  
__With anyone else beside of me__  
__And now it's clear as this promise__  
__That we're making two reflections into one__  
__Cause it's like you're my mirror__  
__My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

Tears started to roll down her face. Eddie noticing Loren on the floor crying. "Babe what's wrong?" Eddie sitting next to Loren on the floor wiping away her tears. Loren barely able to speak . "Did you write this about me?" "Of course… who would it be about?" "I don't know…Lia" Loren joking. Before Eddie could respond Loren pulling him into an intense make out session; Eddie was blown away by the kiss "wow if I knew that writing you a song would get me that I would have done it days ago." "You were dead days ago" Eddie pulling Loren onto his lap kissing her neck has his hands found their way to her ass squeezing it. " Mmmmmmm." Eddie coming up for air but only to be attack by Loren's lips. Eddie tries to speak but Loren wouldn't allow it. "Loren please don't do this to me…if you keep kissing me like this I'm not going to be able to stop." "Who says I want you to stop" Eddie looking into Loren's eyes for confirmation. Eddie picks Loren up with her legs around his waist and walked up the stairs.

It's like everything was in slow motion once Loren gave Eddie the green light.

~upstairs~

Eddie putting Loren at the edge of the bed standing in between her legs kissing her. Eddie's lips slowly making their way to Loren's neck as Loren begins to tug at Eddie's t-shirt; Eddie allowing her to take it off. Loren couldn't help but stare at his beautiful chisel chest putting her hands on his six pack. Eddie took off Loren's top throwing her up on to the bed and getting on top of her as she unzipped his pants. Eddie's lips all over her body has she let out a slight moan; Eddie ripping off her pants along with her pantie and bra throwing them across the room, now it was skin too skin. Loren felt electricity going through her body at first touch. Eddie putting on a condom. "Mmmmm" Eddie was finally inside. Loren on her back holding on to the bedpost above her head as Eddie's slid in over and over again. All night there were moans coming from Eddie's bedroom?

**Mirrors Justin Timberlake**


	3. Chapter 3- Miss moving on

Chapter 3 – Miss moving on

~Next Morning~

Loren woke up looking at Eddie and Smiling Remembering everything that happened last night; Eddie putting her in many different positions, goose bumps went down her spine. Eddie waking up grabbing Loren by the waist pulling her closer. "Good morning beautiful" Loren letting out a slight moan. "Sorry little D. is just waking up… I see you like that" Eddie rolling on top of Loren Kissing her neck. "What time is it?" "9am why?" "Because I need to be on set in an hour to film the music video for miss moving on." Eddie was shocked by the title of the song was, she talking about moving on from him? "Miss moving on… I hope it's not about me?" "Relax it's not, it's about my father." "Your father?" Loren sitting up in the bed "yeah… I wrote some of the lyrics when I was 14, but when he came to the concert the other day trying to explain to me why he left saying that "he never wanted his mistake to do any harm"… "Do any harm!…I waited on him every birthday thinking he was coming back for me, wishing that one day he would regret leaving me…some of the feelings rush back to me… being hurt, lost and confuse little girl all over again…I'm was just ready to move on with my life." Eddie brushing away the hair from her face. "Why now… why did he contact me now after 14 years of not having a father he just shows up." Eddie lifting her head with his hand "Honey…I don't know why but what I do know is that he's missing out on knowing an amazing person…beautiful on the inside and out." Loren blushing by his comment. "I have to go home and change… will you meet me on set?" "Of course I will." Eddie kissing Loren, she got dressed and left.

~Tate's~

Loren walking in to seeing her Mother cooking breakfast "I mom." "LOREN!" with an angry look on her face. "Where have you been?" "Eddie's I'm sorry I forgot to call… I was helping him out with a song and time got away and I slept there...I'm so sorry" "Is that all that happen?" "Sure… I have to get going" Running into her room and took a quick shower got dressed; grabbed an apple and left. "We're talking about this later!" Loren knew that Nora could tell that, more than sleeping went on last night. and she knew she had to talk to her about it, but she had no time.

~ Café~

"Well look who it is…my fiancé." "Chloe I'm not going to do this" "do what babe… did you break up with Hannah Montana yet?" putting her hand on Eddie's chest, Eddie backing away. "No, and I'll never will… hi can I have three dark chocolate mocha Frappuccino." "Is one of those mine?" Eddie walking out without saying anything to her. "We had a deal!" "There's no deal!"

~MK~

Nora walking in angry throwing her bag on the bar counters "Loren didn't come home last night. "Calm down Nora" "you should have seen her hair!… It looked like bed head… she slept with him max… I knew this was going to happen…I was prepared… but knowing that it would happen and it happening is two different things… she didn't even talk to me about it, we talk about everything." "She'll talk to you when she's ready." Nora starting to calm down.

~video shoot~

Loren shot most of the video and was changing for the last scene. Eddie walking an set "kel where's Loren" "She's in her dressing room." Loren walking out of her dressing room wearing only a t-shirt that came up to her butt, her hair was loosely curled, she was glowing. "Is that for me?" "Yes" kissing her passionately "Eddie I was talking about the coffee." "I wasn't!" putting his hand on her butt. "EDDIE DURAN THE ROCKSTAR" Eddie turned to see who it was. "Jonathan" "what are you doing here?" "I'm working… I'm Loren's boyfriend… in the video, that is" Loren could tell there was some tension there, just by the looks they were exchanging. "Loren we need you on set!" Kelly yelling. "See you around Eddie" Jonathan said with a smug look on his face. "What's that about" Mel walking up "nothing… just someone from my past." Mel grabbing the last coffee from Eddie, she was filming everything running around with her camera in her hand. Loren finished and changed into her normal clothes. Eddie drove her to his apartment.

~Eddie's~

"What's with you and Jonathan?" "I dated is ex-girlfriend a couple years back…he thinks that I stole her away from him because I'm "Eddie D. the big rock star", he hates me…and now I think he's coming after you." "Well you don't have to worry about that… because I'm all yours." Loren sitting on Eddie's lap playing tonsil hockey. "Mumm I like that" "you do?" biting Eddie's lip. Eddie's hands to his favorite part of Loren body (her ass). Just then the door swung open "mate your alive and I see you already have an welcoming home present" Loren jumping off of Eddie. "Sorry love, don't let me interrupt" "Ian! Buddy…what are you doing here I thought you would be in Australia" "When a mate dies and comes back to life I think I can fly back to California to see him" "why don't I leave you two to catch up… Eddie you're coming to MK later for the Video release party?" "Sure" kissing Eddie softly "By Ian" "Bye love"

"You can't stop staring now" "what mate she's beautiful and those shorts are doing wonders for her" Loren was wearing a white shorts light blue peplum top, light blue pumps, black and white wayfarer sunglasses and with a Celine bag. "Keep your eyes off"

~Tate~

Loren and Mel were picking out their outfits to wear to MK. Loren telling Mel that Ian was in town which made her eyes light up. Loren knowing that Mel loved Ian's accent, and with Adam out of the picture she could go for it. "So, what do you think about Ian?" "He's cute" raising her eyebrows, smiling. "Mel has a crush."

~Eddie's~

"So did you score?" "Ian I'm not having this conversation." "She's a virgin right?" "IAN!" "Look mate I'm not going to stop so you might as well tell me" "fine… we made love…does that satisfy you." "love?" Ian making kissy faces. "How was it?" "She wasn't like any other woman I've slept with." "Was it bad?" "Noooo...with any other girl it last 15-20 minutes and I'm over it… but not with Loren she made me do things I wouldn't think of doing…too me she wasn't a virgin and we weren't just having sex, we were making love… I didn't know she was that flexible" Eddie staring and smiling "she had me going all night." "So she's an advance virgin" Eddie punching Ian in the arm. "I'm joking… I hope I can find someone like that."

~MK~

Loren was wearing a little black dress that stopped at her thighs showing off her legs, and showing a little cleavage. The paparazzi loved it. Eddie and Ian walking up to Mel and Loren, Eddie couldn't take his eyes off Loren. Ian couldn't help but stare "what did I say!" Eddie slapping Ian. "Chloe, Chloe!" the paparazzi yelling. "This day couldn't get any worse." Chloe walking over arm and arm with Jonathan. "Let's just ignore her" They all walked into MK. They were greeted by Nora and Max. Kelly and Jake were speaking to the record label. Loren then went on stage to release the video. "Okay its midnight and here's what you all been waiting for my new video miss moving on hope you enjoy it." The crowd cheered and the video played.

~The video~

The video started with Loren looking in the mirror. Eddie couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked. He couldn't believe that he had someone in his life that he loved so much he couldn't help, letting his mind wonder off thinking about last night. Loren was kicking out her on scene Boyfriend (Jonathan) throwing out his things out of the house breaking all his things. The video cut to a scene were Loren was on the beach running into the water and having fun rolling around in the sand. Eddie couldn't help but getting sexually aroused by Loren wearing a wet t-shirt and rolling around in the sand. Eddie was thinking about what he could be doing to her in that wet t-shirt. Loren saw the look on Eddie's face and was curious to why he was smiling. The video ended with Loren looking out at the ocean.

~Lyrics~

"_I'm breakin' down  
Gonna start from scratch  
Shake it off like an etch-a-sketch  
My lips are saying goodbye  
My eyes are finally dry"  
I'm not the way that I used to be  
I took the record off repeat  
It killed me but I survived  
And now I'm coming alive  
__**  
**__I'll never be that girl again  
No oh oh __[x2]__  
My innocence is wearin' thin  
But my heart is growing strong  
So call me, call me, call me  
Miss movin' on  
Oh oh oh __[x2]__  
I broke the glass surrounding me (surrounding me)  
I ain't the way you remember me (remember me)  
I was such a good girl  
So fragile but no more_

I jumped the fence to the other side (the other side)  
My whole world was electrified (electrified) Now I'm no longer afraid  
It's Independence Day (Independence Day)  
I'll never be that girl again  
No oh oh _[x2]__  
My innocence is wearin' thin  
But my heart is growing strong  
So call me, call me, call me  
Miss movin' on_

Everything is changing and I never wanna go back to the way it was (to the way it was)  
I'm finding who I am and who I am from here and now is gonna be enough (is gonna be enough)  
Is gonna be enough  
I'll never be that girl again  
No oh oh  
I'll never be that girl again  
Oh oh oh  
My innocence is wearin' thin  
But my heart is growing strong  
So call me, call me, call me  
Miss movin' on  
Oh oh oh _[x4]__  
Yeah, I'm movin' on_

**Miss movin' On by Fifth Harmony**

Nora walking over to Loren congratulating her. "Loren, we look pretty good together don't you think!" Jonathan grabbing Loren's hand. Eddie not giving Loren any chance to react pushing him away from her. "Don't touch her." Loren pulling Eddie aside trying to calm him down, not working Loren pulled Eddie into a passionate kiss which seems to worked he was letting go of his anger, sucking on her bottom lip. Everyone in the club was looking at them including Nora and Max. Nora never saw Loren showed that much P.D.A before. Chloe looking over and getting angry and angrier by the second, she wasn't letting Eddie go that easily she had to do something and fast. "Did that help?" Eddie putting his head on Loren's forehead and whispering "Sorry I don't want anyone looking at you not alone touching you." Rubbing his nose on her cheeks. "Don't worry" whispering back. They both turned around seeing everyone eyes on them. Trying to take the attention off of themselves they grab Mel and Ian, and went on the dance floor. You got me good by Ciara started playing; Loren loved this song and went a little wild on the dance floor. Eddie didn't seem to mind because he loved this side of Loren the wild side that he'd seen twice now, and plus Loren was all over him. Eddie pulling her by the waist grinding on her it was as if they were making love on the dance floor. Mel and Ian were getting wild too. Nora loved that she was having fun but didn't approve of the dancing. Chloe took Jonathan on the dance floor hoping Eddie would notice but he was occupied with Loren. Chloe getting angry, pushing Jonathan into Loren. Loren not caring pushing Eddie up against the wall. Eddie getting sexually aroused by Loren. Eddie whispering "you want to take this back to my place?" Loren turning to face Eddie pulling him downs her level whispering "you wish" biting her lips. Eddie took it as a challenge. "Can you get me something to drink?" she was getting tired after a while. "Can I have two sodas?" Eddie didn't want to drink around Loren. "You and Loren are getting wild out there" Grace said raising her eyebrows. Eddie turning to see Loren trying to push Jonathan off of her Eddie running up, pushing Jonathan up against the wall "touch her again and it will be the last thing you do!" "Relax man just trying to have some fun, you don't own her" looking Loren up and down. Eddie was about to beat the crap out of him; Loren grabbing him and pulled him away "let's just go" Eddie let him go, then telling Max, Nora, Jake, and Kelly they were leaving. He didn't bother Mel and Ian because they seem to into each other to care. Loren walking out of the club but Chloe stops her. "Just so you know pimp squeak, Eddie and I made a deal… and he's going to break up with you, and he's coming back to me." "Look Chloe I know about your little deal, well it wasn't a deal because Eddie walked out… so you can drop the act." "You can't satisfy Eddie like I can it's only a matter of time before he realize it and come crawling back to me" Loren couldn't help but think that Chloe was delusional… how could she stand there thinking, that Eddie knowing that she killed Katy, he would get back together with her. "Listen Cynthia" "what did you just call me?" "Cynthia Kowalski that's your real name isn't it?! Why don't you stop trying to "get Eddie back" and go dig your clause into the next up and coming star, because seems to me that's the only way you're going to get famous… are you know what? Why don't you go back to Fresno because it's the only place you can make it" Chloe filled with rage pushing her into one of her fan. Loren getting upset, before Eddie could grab her, Loren punched Chloe in the face, Chloe fell on the floor her nose covered with blood. Everyone taking out their phones taking pictures. Eddie getting Loren out of there and back to his place.

~Eddie's~

"I thought you were the calm one?" "I know she just gets under my skin." Eddie sitting on the couch pulling Loren down on him. "What did she say to you?" "She was talking about the deal and how you were going to leave me, and go back to her… I just don't understand how she still fighting to get you back even though you know that she killed"- Loren was cut off "I don't want to talk about that." Loren realizing that it was still a touchy subject for him. "Too soon?" "I want to go to bed." Loren gets off Eddie's lap "I guess I should go home." "No you're not, the Paparazzi are outside the building and probably all over your house… you're staying right here." "You're just saying that to get me upstairs." "Maybe I am, maybe I am not" Smiling. Walking up the stairs pulling Loren behind him.

~MK~

Nora and Max were closing down the club. "Did you see the way the kids were dancing; I didn't dance like that when I was young." "This is the new generation Nora." Max just realizing he just called Nora old, Grace interrupting at a perfect time. "Bye Max and Nora" Grace said walking out. "Bye Grace" they both replied, Nora forgot what Max was talking about. Kelly and Jake left an hour ago in the same car which made them a little curious. Mel and Ian stopped dancing an hour ago they also left in the same car. "Why was Loren so angry?" "I don't know she'll tell me when I get home… can you drop me home." "Sure." Max and Nora had to fight through the Paparazzi, to get inside the house. "Loren isn't here." "She must be at Eddie's… and telling bye those Paparazzi she isn't coming home." Nora realizing there must be a lot of Paparazzi trying to get pictures of Loren right now. "Okay can you stay with me then?"

~Eddie's~

"Could you unzip me?" Eddie walking up behind Loren brushing her hair to one side of her neck, placing his lips against her soft skin; unzipping her dress slowly. Eddie kissing her back as he goes, Loren feeling his lips all over her, goose bumps went down her back. "I thought we were just going to sleep?" "No you thought we were going to "sleep." Eddie lips still lingering on Loren's back. "Whatever…give me a shirt to wear!" Eddie going into his closet finding a shirt for Loren to wear to bed. "Just so you know we're doing more than sleeping tonight" biting his bottom lip looking Loren up and down, and handing her a t-shirt; Loren put the shirt over her dress and then pulled her dress down. "We'll see about that…This is the only shirt you can find?!" The shirt only covered the top part of her body, leaving her legs and part of her ass showing just the way Eddie liked it. "Yes, sorry!" With a smile on his face. Eddie taking all his clothes off leaving only his boxers. Loren taking off the pillows of the bed, just then she felt hands around her waist Eddie's lips on her neck. Loren turns to see that he's only wearing his boxers, Loren biting her lips. "You're not playing fair." "All's fair in love and war" Eddie whispered. Throwing her on to the bed, his lips all over her body. Loren putting her legs around Eddie's torso, as they both stared at each other admiring each other's bodies. Eddie's hands found its way up Loren's t-shirt. "Mmmmm" "you've been a bad girl today" "what's my punishment?" Loren said whispering seductively. Eddie loved when she talks dirty. It just made him want her more. Eddie sliding in-between Loren's legs going in grinding on top of her. All Loren could do was moan in satisfaction. Now it was Loren's turn to ride, rolling over on top of Eddie; Eddie trying his best not to moan by squeezing her ass, but it wasn't working. Eddie pulling Loren down so that he could put his tongue down her throat. Eddie couldn't hold it in no longer, "Mmmm…yeesss…Loooreeen!" with a quick motion Eddie climbed back on top of Loren, Loren grabbing on to the sheets, putting her head back in to the pillows as Eddie worked his way back up to her neck. Loren couldn't help but think this was more intense than the first time they made love; it was as if Eddie was trying to prove something. With every touch Eddie couldn't help thinking he didn't want to stop, has Loren moans were getting louder and louder. Loren whispering "Don't stop." With that Eddie was trying desperately to please her. Eddie and Loren couldn't help thinking that every time he went in; it was like nothing they ever experienced. Electricity went through both their bodies with every touch. Eddie had never tried so hard to please someone; usually they tried pleasing him having them calling his name, but instead he was calling Loren's name. After an hour of love making Eddie finally got Loren to say his name which was what he was aiming for all night. "Edddiieee!"


	4. Chapter 4- Eddie's album release party

Chapter 4- Eddie's Album release party

~A month later~

Eddie finished his third Album and was releasing it at midnight tonight. Loren released her Album a week before Eddie's, she got great reviews everyone loved it comparing her to Taylor swift. Eddie could only hope that his album got the same response. Nora and Loren finally had a talk about Eddie and her sleeping together which was awkward an uncomfortable. Over the past month Loren and Eddie never left each other's side, if Loren wasn't spending the night at Eddie's, he would sleep over at Loren's. Nora loved Eddie but walking into her 18 year old daughter's bedroom and seeing a 23 year old man in her bed without a shirt or pants is something she wasn't going to get used too. Mel and Ian were somewhat of a couple; they never talk about being in a committed relationship. No one knows what's going on with Jake and Kelly. Max and Nora were taking things slow.

~Eddie's~

Eddie woke up noticing, Loren wasn't beside him. He went down stair smelling that there was breakfast being made. None of Eddie's ex-girlfriend or fiancé knew how to cook are not alone made him breakfast. Eddie walking up behind Loren "Good morning domestic goddess" kissing Loren's neck. "Good morning to you too… I made you chocolate chip pancakes, bacon and scramble eggs. " "mmm sounds good, but you know what's better?" "Enlighten me" Eddie picking Loren up putting her on the counter and kissing her neck. "I thought you had enough last night?" "I could never have enough of you." Loren wrapping her legs around Eddie's waist and pulling him into a kiss. Eddie thought to himself there was something about Loren that could get him to do anything, every time they kiss it felt like the first. Eddie's hand up Loren's shirt deepening the kiss.

"I have impeccable timing" both of them turning to see Ian standing in the door way. "Mite I say Loren that t-shirt is doing you justice" with a smile on his face. "Ian what the hell, do you knock?" "No not really… just taking in the scenery, it's a perfect view from over here." Loren jumped off the counter heading upstairs to change, Ian watching her every move. Eddie turning Ian's head to face him "What did I tell you about staring at her" "I can't help it she's stunning, ok ok…I didn't come here to hit on your girlfriend I wanted to see if we could grab breakfast, but I can see Loren covered that. "

Loren coming down stairs in short shorts and her T-shirt sitting down on the couch; the boys joined her. Loren turned on the TV and they saw Chloe telling everyone that she had news and to tune in tonight to find out. "What news" Loren started to panic, over the past month Chloe was up to her normal shenanigans showing up at the office at Eddie's and on their dates. Her behavior was getting more and more out of control; she broke into Loren's house and waited for her to come home, but Eddie was with her so he just threw her out, she was getting desperate and would do anything. "What is it this time?" "Babe relax she's just going to spread some rumors about me." "Eddie she broke into my house a few days ago I think she lost it." "Loren's right mate Chloe has lost her mine." "Okay whatever it is will work it out, together." "Don't you two have to go to the Office?" "Oh" Eddie and Loren changed and left for the office.

~Office~

Within the hour Loren and Eddie arrive. "What's up Jake?" "Eduardo, Loren we have some great news for you after Eddie's album drops tonight so will the tickets for the world tour." "Okay we will be touring in Europe for five weeks, Australia and New Zealand for four weeks and of course North America for three weeks." Eddie has done world tours before but Loren never left the country so she was excited for the both of them. "Oh, and you have an interview with Ellen in an hour… we just need you to pick an outfit and prep you for some of the questions she may ask." "Come on Kel Ellen isn't lily."

~The Ellen show~

"We have two of the biggest Superstars in the world here today; give it up for Loren Tate and Eddie Duran." Loren and Eddie walked on stage and the crowd went crazy. They both gave Ellen a hug. "Thanks for having us here" They both said simultaneously. "You both look amazing" Loren was wearing a crop top that shows off her stomach, faux leather leggings and dollhouse swanky platform booties. Eddie was wearing a button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up with jeans. "Thank you" they both said. "So Eddie your album is coming out tonight?" "Yes I worked on it for weeks now with my beautiful girlfriend" "He's referring to me by the way." Ellen said the audience laughs. "Loren you had some scares with Chloe breaking into your house a few days ago?" "Yes, I think she's lost her mind trying to get close to Eddie…at least I hope she was trying to talk to Eddie, and not trying to kill me in my sleep." The audience laughs "At least Eddie was there to protect you." "I know I felt if he wasn't there that situation would have gone a different way." "So on another note are you guys doing one big tour or by yourselves?" "Our managers just told us we're going to tour in Europe, Australia and New Zealand and North America I'm excited but Eddie is nonchalant about the whole thing." "I wouldn't say I'm nonchalant it's just that I'm used to it, I'm excited about performing for my fans." " Eddie, Loren threw a party to release her music video a while back and your Ex fiancé showed up, why doesn't Chloe get that it's over and take off that damn ring." "Umm… she thinks one day I'm going to get back together with her, which isn't going to happen because I'm in love with someone else." "Speaking about Loren what do you love most about being in a relationship with her? Because it seems to me that you two are always together." "Every once in a while I'll catch a glimpse of her when she doesn't sees me looking, I think if I'll never do anything right in my life I did the right thing by getting into a relationship with her." Loren couldn't help but smile. "That is really cute, and that's all the time we have, Loren and Eddie everyone; Eddie's new album will be dropping at midnight, tonight"

~Chloe's~

"That little bitch is not going to know what hit her." Chloe watched the interview and herd Loren said she lost her mine, and Eddie telling the world that he was over her. Loren took her life and she wanted it back one way or another.

~Ellen~

Kelly and Jake walking over "That was great guys." "Thanks we're going over to MK to talk to pop and Nora see you two tonight." Eddie and Loren hugged them and left.

~MK~

Eddie and Loren walked into the club seeing people running around trying to get the place ready for the party tonight. Nora and Max were at the bar "how is everything going" Eddie asking walking up to the bar. "Fine" Nora replied. "We have something to tell you." Nora and Max stop what they were doing, and look at the kids. "Relax mom we were just going to tell you that our world tour has been set and you two are coming with us… I wasn't going to tell you that I was pregnant are anything." "I didn't think you were." "Yes you did Nora" "okay fine." "You two better get going, the party is in an hour."

Eddie and Loren left and came back two hour later the club was full; all eyes were on them as they entered the club. It was three minutes before midnight. Ian was taking pictures for Eddie and Loren's fan page; Mel was recording everything. "Look at the two superstars arriving fashionably late, mite I add" Kelly said. "Eduardo it's time to get up there and announce the album." Eddie walking on stage "okay everyone I know it's been a long time coming and here it is." Everyone login onto iTunes downloading Eddie's album.

Chloe walking on stage "Hi Eddie." "What the hell are you doing here?" Chloe taking the microphone "I just wanted the world to know, that I'm pregnant." Loren could feel her heart break into millions of pieces. Was this what it felt like to have a heart attack? Loren walking up beside Eddie holding his hand. "You're not pregnant." "Yes I am, and it's yours." "How far along are you?" "It's none of your business little girl." "Answer the question Chloe…are you three, two or one week along?" "A week" "that's not possible the math isn't adding up." "Whatever I'm not pregnant I don't even like kids any way, but I'm not leaving here without you" Chloe reaching into her bag pulling out a gun. "Chloe put the gun down." "Eddie I love you, and I know you love me too…she's the problem." Chloe pointing the gun in Loren's direction. "If she didn't come into our lives you and I would be married, she stole my life and I want it back." Pulling the trigger Eddie runs in front of Loren; Loren falling to the floor. The security guards tackling Chloe to the ground. "Somebody call 911!"Eddie yelling. "Eddie" "Loren don't speak." Nora and Max running over to Loren and Eddie. Kelly and Jake were on the phone with 911. Loren trying to speak between breaths "Eddie…you're…bleeding." Eddie slowly collapse beside Loren looking into her eyes holding her hand and mouthing "I love you." Nora and Max finally fought through the crowd running on stage, and then realizing Eddie was shot too and was bleeding all over. Max trying to stop the bleeding Nora doing the same to Loren. "Eddie fight, fight Eddie… I can't lose you too" Eddie's eyes slowly closing. "Eddie if you're not going to fight for me, fight for Loren."


	5. Chapter 5- Hospital

Chapter 5- Hospital

~Hospital~

Loren could hear the doctors yelling at the nurses to prep for surgery. Loren opens her eyes looking up at the ceiling then her eyes slowly faded away." We're losing her."

The doctors rolled Eddie in after Loren. "It looks like a through and through, he's losing a lot of blood; we need you to donate blood he's going to need it."

Max and Nora donated blood along with Ian, Mel, Jake and Kelly.

~The waiting room~

The doctor came in after an hour. "Duran?" Max walking up to the doctor. The doctor Continue "Mr. Duran is Stable and awake you could see him; but he's weak so don't get him angry." "Are you okay Nora if I leave?" "Max of course...go" Nora was happy for Max but on the other hand there wasn't any news on Loren's condition.

~Eddie's room~

The guys walking in "Eddie, Eduardo, mate" they all said. "Hey...is Loren ok?" "Why don't you worry about getting better." "Pop you didn't answer my question, is Loren ok?"  
Eddie looking around the room noticing no one's making eye contact with him, he knew then something was wrong. "Someone answer me!" Eddie yelling. "Eduardo man, relax you just got out of surgery." "Jake don't tell me to relax the women I love is hurt or possibly dead, because none of you will tell me what's going on" just then Nora walked in with a look on her face which made Eddie panic. What was she going to say, Loren can't be dead he can't live without her, she's the reason why he woke up, just to see her smile, to hear her laugh, to feel her warm body next to him. Nora begins to speak "They manage to get the bullet out of her." "That's good news right?" Eddie relieved by what Nora said. But why does she have that look on her face there was something more to this. Nora took a deep breath "when Loren fell she hit her head, there was swelling in her brain. They manage to get the swelling down but the thing is with brain injury's there's no telling what could happen." "What do you mean, no telling what could happen?" "Eddie she's in a coma, they said it could be days or weeks before she could wake up... And in some cases memory lost."

~Loren's room~

Mel was still in shock with her camera in hand still recording. "My best friend is in a coma" Mel trying to wrap her head around the fact that she couldn't call Loren tonight on Skype. Kelly trying to comfort Mel "Loren is strong; she's going to come out on the other side, just think positive." Both of them look at Loren's fragile body.

~Eddie's room~

Eddie couldn't believe the words coming out of Nora's mouth, if she didn't wake up he didn't know what to do with himself Loren is the love of his life. But if she does wake up there's a possible chance that she wouldn't remember him. "Chloe's dead!" "Mate you don't mean that, I know your hurting but Chloe doesn't deserve the time or the effort and besides if you do that you wouldn't be able to see Loren; unless you want to see her in orange jumpers" Nora walking up to Eddie holding his hand "Loren wouldn't want that, so please take care of yourself so that when she wakes up you're the first face she sees." With that Nora left, and what she said to Eddie worked.

~Loren's room~

"Nora I' m sorry I have to go, Lisa wants me home." "Mel it's okay go home and get some rest." Mel gets a ride from Ian. "Nora I could go to your house and get you some clothes when I come back tomorrow." "That would be great Kelly."  
~Eddie's room~  
"I'm going to handle the press, and I'll bring you some clothes tomorrow." "Sounds great Jake thanks." "Bye Eduardo." "Bye Jake." "Pop I need to see her." "Eddie you're in a hospital bed what do you want me to do." "Wheel me into her room, pop I have to see her." "I'll see what I can do."

~Loren's room~

"Hey honey I know you would want to know that Eddie is fine and he's waiting on you to wake up, Mel is still in shock and I'm-" tears started to fall "Loren your my best-friend and the best daughter I could possibly dream for your smart, beautiful, independent ,talented...I could sit here and go on and on because your special and it's not your time...honey please come back to me, I can't lose you too." Nurse walking in "Mr. Duran insisted upon that Loren be move to a bigger room so that she and Eddie could share a room." "Okay" Nora simply replied.  
~Eddie's & Loren's room~  
Max and Nora were sitting on the couch in the room, max resting Nora's head on his shoulder and she begins to cry.

The nurse wheeling in Eddie pushing their bed close to one another. Eddie leaning over brushing the hair away from Loren's face, whispering "Hey there beautiful I know I told you a million times, you look cute when you're sleeping but I need you to wake up." Loren not moving. "you know tonight I was going to ask you something, I was going to ask you to move in with me; I had this big speech ready and I was going to give you a promise ring to show how much I love you." Tears falling from his face "I was going to tell you the moment I laid eyes on you I knew that I was in trouble, your big brown eyes is my weakness, your natural beauty and how down to earth you are, your it for me Loren." Eddie leaning over giving Loren the most passionate kiss hoping that maybe she'll open her eyes. Eddie feeling Loren lips move was he dreaming or was his mind playing tricks on him. Pulling back looking at Loren "Loren?"

**So I read some of the reviews from this "guest" reader. ****"SHE CANT SPELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL" " DID SHE SPILL THE MIRROR SONG FROM JT" "LOREN WOULD NEVER SAY LITTLE D WHO WROTE THIS OH AND THIS IS A LITTLE INOPROPRIATE DONT YA THINK" I find it funny how you say I can't spell but yet you misspelled the words spell and inappropriate. And for the lyrics, no I didn't "spill" them you Asshole. And for the "inoppropriate" you could have stop reading if you didn't like it, but instead you kept reading. If you didn't have anything nice to say or don't like it, stop reading and move on to the next one. NO ONE'S PERFECT INCLUDING YOURSELF "GUEST" GET A LIFE OH AND FOR THE LITTLE D. COMMENT Loren didn't say that Eddie did.**


	6. Chapter 6- life goes on

Chapter 6-life Goes On  
~Sanders~

"Mel where have you been?" "Hospital" Adriana comes running in "Are they okay?" Adriana was three months pregnant; her stomach was getting bigger and bigger by day. "Eddie is awake, but Loren" "what about Loren, Mel?" Mel looking into Adriana's eyes, she was showing real concern for lo; was it her maternal Instinct kicking in? Mel knew that she and Adriana were bonding since they been under the same roof, but to show this much care for lo, Mel's thoughts were interrupted by Lisa snapping her fingers. "Hello! What happen to Loren?" "She was shot and she's in a coma" everyone stood in shock.

~Hospital~

Loren could hear everything that was happening around her. Mel in shock and Kelly trying to comfort her, her mother crying, and of course Eddie pouring is heart out to her. But she wasn't strong enough to open her eyes that was until she felt lips against hers.  
"Loren?" Loren's eyes slowly opening, Eddie's heart rate increasing by the second. His only thoughts were what if she doesn't remember me? Eddie staring into Loren's now open big brown eyes. They stared at each other for a while before Loren broke the silence "where's my ring?" Eddie couldn't believe what was happening and before he knew it his lips were plastered once again to Loren's.  
Nora and Max looking up from the sound of Loren's voice. Nora running into the hallway "she's awake, doctor she's awake." The doctor running into the room. Eddie and Loren were still making out causing the doctor to clear his throat.  
"Mr. Duran we need to check on Ms. Tate." Eddie pulling back leaving is lips to linger as he stared into her eyes, as if he could see pass through them into her soul. The doctor checking on Loren asking questions about herself, what year it was and if she knew why she's here, turning to Nora and Max "There seems to be no sign of memory lost, I expect her to make a Speedy recovery." Without another word he left.

~Sanders~

Mel phone buzzing, it was a text from Nora. Mel instantly got tense, what was Nora going to tell her? Reading it out loud "Loren is awake" a sense of relief came over everyone.  
Kelly, Jake and Ian got the same text.

~Hospital~

Nora and Max left to go get coffee.  
Eddie snuggling up next to Loren. "You didn't answer my question, where's my ring and yes I'll move in with you?" Eddie chuckling "it's in my pocket." Nora and Max walking in. "Pop could you get the box in my pocket?" "Hi honey" "your right mom, it's not my time" "you heard!" "Loren" Loren turning to see Eddie holding a 25k yellow gold round cut diamond with infinity engraved inside; Loren's breath was taken away. "I promise to love you with all my heart, treat you like the princess you are, protect you, cherish you and I promise not to hurt you. You light up my world, and make me forget all my fears; your laughter brightens up my days, and chases away all my tears. You are my every dream come true, no one else will ever do; because only you can make me feel, the way I do. My heart beats at least a million times, whenever you cross my mind you've got a special way with me, you make me believe, in this love that we've found, And I promise I'll never let you down." Eddie slid the ring on Loren's finger. "And I can't wait to live with you, Loren" "That was so cute" Mel screaming Eddie and Loren turn to see Mel, Kelly, Jake and Ian in the doorway with an ocean full of gifts. "Are you guys engage?" "It's a promise ring Mel" Mel and Loren were admiring the ring, while Kelly, Jake and Ian put their gifts down.

~Three days later~

Eddie and Loren were checking themselves out when all of a sudden there was someone in the doorway holding a bear and flowers. "What are you doing here" With anger in her voice. "I just wanted to see my daughter, and why didn't anyone contact me when you were shot?" "Because you're not family." "Loren I'm your father." "Are you serious, father?" "I just want a chance." "And you're not getting one." Loren walking away, Trent grabbing Eddie by his shirt "you're the reason she's here and if you hurt her so help me god-" "if I hurt her...you left when she was four leaving her to think it was her fault, she grew up without a father thinking that she'll never be loved and your telling me not to hurt her. Do you even know the pain you caused her? A little girl that had to grow up fast pushing away anyone who came close to her heart, sleepless nights listening to her mother crying. You don't get to come back and pretend to be a father because she's not a little girl anymore she doesn't need you." Eddie pushing Trent off of him and followed Loren out of the hospital. Yelling "He's not right for you Loren."

~Car~

It was silent in the car until Loren broke it. "Where are we going?" "It's a surprise."  
~Tate~

"Max what are you doing here I was expecting Loren." "Oh Mel didn't tell you. Eddie's taking her to the bungalow before the chaos ensues." "What chaos." "Planning a tour isn't going to be easy."

~Bungalow~

The bungalow was full with candles and rose petals leading to the beach where there was a table set for two. Another set of rose petals leading to what she could only assume the bedroom. They had an exceptional evening talking about anything and everything even landing on the topic of Trent. Before they ended up in the bedroom.

~Next morning~

"I gorgeous." "So what's on the to-do list?" "How about a walk on the beach, grab some breakfast and head to the office."

~Office~

"Nice to see you two back, so let's jump into it. Stage design, costumes, back up dancers and rehearsal, backup singers, lighting, photo shoots and interviews." "Sounds great when do we start." Loren said jumping off the walls. "Now!...I set up some phone interviews, and I have some tapes of singers and dancers to pick from." Eight intense hours later of phone interviews, watching videos of singers and dancers they finally finish picking three singers and six dancers.  
"Okay that's it for the night." Kelly said

~Eddie and Loren's~

Loren collapsing on the couch Eddie falling on top of her. "I can't walk bring me upstairs." Eddie throwing Loren over his shoulder, carrying her upstairs throwing her on the bed. Crawling into bed also.

~MK~

Nora wiping down the bar counters "I feel like I haven't seen lo in years." "Oh come on Nora it's only been a few days, only a few more days until the tour and you'll be sick of her."

~Office~

Jake and Kelly were scheduling a photo shoot for tomorrow. "Jake what are we?...because I'm tired of the mix signals-" Kelly was cut off by Jake kissing her.

~Next morning~

Loren woke up to the sound of her phone going off "Eddie wake up we have a photo shoot in an hour. And we have to go to my house; mom packed my things for me." Eddie groaning "Eddie!" "Okkkkk... You're luck you're cute."

~Photo shoot~

Ian and Mel were running around getting things in order before Loren and Eddie showed up, Jake and Kelly put their trust in them, and if they Mess this up they wouldn't be going on tour with them. Ian was fixing the cameras up by the pool, balcony and by a plain white backdrop. Mel was making sure the outfits were all there. Loren and Eddie arrived at the mansion that they were going to take the photos at. Mel grabbing both of them, telling them what to wear. The pool shoot first. Loren was in a cutout black monokini swimsuit. Eddie was in swim trunks. Ian instructed Eddie and Loren to act like a couple in love but, before he could finish they were already making out in the pool. Then they move on to the balcony Loren was in a black floor length Emilio Pucci dress with a split going up to her thigh with black Charlotte Olympia heels her hair was up in a bung (Eva Langoria at the Golden globes awards 2013) Eddie was in a tuxedo with dressy shoes. They took a few shots at the bottom of the stairs and, some by a beautiful window. Then they took the solo pictures. Ian yelling "And we're done." Eddie and Loren changed back into their normal clothes. "We'll be by the apartment tonight for you to approve the pictures." "Okay Mel." Loren said walking out with Eddie.

~Tate's~

The paparazzi were swarming Loren's house. And once they stepped out the car the questions were coming one after the other. "Loren are you moving in with Eddie?...are you engage?...is there a baby Duran?... Do you think Chloe will plea insanity?"  
Eddie made a couple of trips back and forth he didn't want Loren to be bombarded with more questions; it's been more insane because of the tour. Loren walking out the house and the paparazzi running up to her. Eddie pushing through them grabbing Loren opening the car door and closes it behind her.  
In a few minutes the pictures were all over the internet. On Perez Hilton gossip website there were photos of them in black ray bans Eddie leading Loren to the car. Pictures of Eddie loading up the car with boxes and, caption read "the rumors are true, Leddie are officially rooming together and, is that an engagement ring I see? Eddie protecting his woman from the paparazzi covering her face Loren don't be shy, so cute Leave your comments below and tell me what you think."  
Leddie43x: I love them they are so cute.  
Sam: Eddie's a lucky man.  
Cutie27: Leddie Wedding.

~Eddie & Loren's~

"I was going to take you to rumors for dinner but that was crazy. You wanna just order in?" "Yeah I'll do it" Jeffrey walked in along with other Staff members with boxes in hand. "Where do you need these Mr. Duran?" "In the upstairs hallway and call me Eddie" "Mate I think I out did myself with these photos." Kelly, Mel and Jake walking in after him and they got right down to business, they approve the photos they were going to use, design the stage for the tour and it only took five hours. They ate take out from rumors and talk about anything and everything. Everyone helped Loren unpack and left after another hour.  
"Eddie bring me upstairs." Eddie throwing Loren over his shoulder bringing her upstairs and throwing her on the bed crawling in with her. Taking off his clothes, Loren did the same. Loren cuddling up next to Eddie hiding her face in between his neck and chest. "Babe what's wrong?" Biting her nails "I'm nervous I have two left feet, I know I only have one dance number but that's one too many." "Loren you're going to do fine because once you put your mind to something there's no stopping you." Kissing her softly.

~Next morning at rehearsal~

Eddie was right at home he picked up on the dance immediately but he noticed Loren struggling. Eddie wrapping his hands around her waist whispering "Need some help." "I hate this so much." "I'm going to teach you. First stop thinking about dancing. Pretend we're dancing in the club just you and me. Show your wild side." "My wild side?" "Just do it you know you have one" Eddie went through the steps and she immediately got them down. Everyone's eyes on them "Why was that so easy with you." "Because I'm amazing" Mel recording every minute of it. They ran through the set list twice before they all left to go pack.

~Plane~

Everyone was on the private jet. Mel, Ian, Kelly, Max, and Nora were waiting on the superstars to show up. The dancers and singers and the stage equipment flew commercial. "Finally" they all said. "Sorry it's Eddie's fault." They were all in comfortable clothes because it was an eleven hour flight. Everyone was having mini conversation about nothing. Eddie and Loren slip away and went into the back of the plane. "Are you ready for this-" before he could finish Loren lips were on his. The kiss intensifying in seconds it was clear that Loren was in control. Eddie trying to take back control pulling her closer with his hands on her waist pushing her against the door, Eddie pulling back trying to speak, Loren still dominating him. Between kisses "Why do I...get the feeling...you're using me to...get over your nerves?" Pushing Eddie onto a chair "Don't speak." Sitting on his lap kissing his neck while taking off his shirt, rubbing her hands on his chest. Eddie hands up her shirt pulling her closer. He couldn't control it anymore taking off Loren shirt in one quick motion kissing her neck making his way to her lips. The door opens. Jake stood there with a shocking look on his face. Both of them not noticing Jake until he spoke "We're about to land and the pilot says we need to be in our seats." Loren hiding her face from embarrassment. They all walk back to the front of the jet, Eddie fixing his shirt Loren fixing her hair, everyone looking at them. The plane landed in Paris France and their fans were so excited; they signed autographs and head to the hotel.

~The next day at palais omnisportsde Paris-bercy~

There was about 31million people in the indoor sports arena and concert hall. Eddie was performing first his set list Consist of his old and new hits. "Hey everyone my first song is call Atmosphere and I Wrote it about Loren Tate my beautiful girlfriend."

Atmosphere  
If I could create the perfect girl, it'd be you  
Big brown eyes and that pretty smile, it's true  
I'm falling in love, what have I got to lose?  
I'd be happy to say 143 to you

Let's spark this feeling tonight  
Full moon, 20 seconds 'till midnight  
You and me on a rocket alright  
Count 3, 2, 1

Blasting off into the atmosphere  
Lights are flashing and it's crystal clear  
My heart is, my heart is  
My heart is falling for

You could be the queen and I'll be the king  
And I know this love, will last forever girl, oh  
The smell of your hair and the taste of your lips baby  
You got me hooked, and I can't say no to this  
No I'd never say no to this, no oh oh oh

Let's spark this feeling tonight  
Full moon, 20 seconds 'till midnight  
You and me on a rocket alright  
Count 3, 2, 1

Blasting off into the atmosphere  
Lights are flashing and it's crystal clear  
My heart is, my heart is  
My heart is falling for

Bombs are blasting and it's everywhere  
Shockwaves hit me with a burst of air  
My heart is, my heart is  
My heart is falling for you  
Falling for you  
Falling for you, yeah

I'll help you live your dream  
If you help me live my dream  
I'll help you live your dream  
But you and me and mercury  
Baby it ain't make believe

Blasting off into the atmosphere  
Lights are flashing and it's crystal clear  
My heart is, my heart is  
My heart is falling for

Bombs are blasting and it's everywhere  
Shockwaves hit me with a burst of air  
My heart is, my heart is  
My heart is  
Baby, it's falling for you  
Fallin' for you  
Falling for you

My heart is falling for you  
My heart is falling for you  
My heart is falling for you  
Oh oh

My heart is falling for you  
My heart is falling for you  
My heart is falling for you 

"I love you babe." He played something in the air, Mirrors, Wanted, did a duet with Loren and played others songs.

Loren was next. "Thank you all for coming out here and supporting me, this is a dream come true."  
In Case  
Pictures in my pocket  
Are faded from the washer  
I can barely just make out your face  
Food you saved for later  
In my refrigerator  
It's been too long since later never came

I know  
One day eventually  
Yeah, I know  
One day I'll have to let it all go  
But I keep it just in case  
Yeah, I keep it just in case

In case  
You don't find what you're looking for  
In case  
You're missing what you had before  
In case  
You change your mind, I'll be waiting here  
In case  
You just want to come home

Strong enough to leave you  
But weak enough to need you  
Cared enough to let you walk away  
I took that dirty jacket  
From the trash right where you left it  
'Cause I couldn't stand to see it go to waste

I know  
One day eventually  
Yeah, I know  
One day I'll have to let it all go  
But I keep it just in case  
Yeah, I keep it just in case

In case  
You don't find what you're looking for  
In case  
You're missing what you had before  
In case  
You change your mind, I'll be waiting here  
In case  
You just want to come home  
In case

You're looking in that mirror one day  
And miss my arms  
How they wrapped around your waist  
I say that you can love me again  
Even if it isn't the case

Ohhh  
You don't find what you're looking for  
Ohhh  
You're missing my love  
You don't find what you're looking for  
In case  
You're missing what you had before  
In case  
You change your mind, I'll be waiting here  
In case  
You just want to come home  
In case  
Yeah, ooooo 

Loren played miss moving on, I'm alive, lightweight and much more. "Thank you guy some this is the last song I wrote about my handsome boyfriend Eddie Duran."

Nightingale  
I can't sleep tonight  
Wide awake and so confused  
Everything's in line  
But I am bruised  
I need a voice to echo  
I need a light to take me home  
I kinda need a hero  
Is it you?

I never see the forest for the trees  
I could really use your melody  
Baby I'm a little blind  
I think it's time for you to find me

Can you be my nightingale?  
Sing to me  
I know you're there  
You could be my sanity  
Bring me peace  
Sing me to sleep  
Say you'll be my nightingale

Somebody speak to me  
Cause I'm feeling like hell  
Need you to answer me  
I'm overwhelmed  
I need a voice to echo  
I need a light to take me home  
I need a star to follow  
I don't know

I never see the forest for the trees  
I could really use your melody  
Baby I'm a little blind  
I think it's time for you to find me

Can you be my nightingale?  
Sing to me  
I know you're there  
You could be my sanity  
Bring me peace  
Sing me to sleep  
Say you'll be my nightingale

I don't know what I'd do without you  
Your words are like a whisper come through  
As long as you are with me here tonight  
I'm good

Can you be my nightingale?  
Still so close  
I know you're there  
Oh, nightingale  
You sing to me  
I know you're there  
'Cause baby you're my sanity  
You bring me peace  
Sing me to sleep  
Say you'll be my nightingale

Oh  
Mm, mm  
Mm 

"I love you babe, thank you and good night."

Over the course of three months Eddie showed Loren around when they had free time, they went shopping and sightseeing; in London UK, Milan Italy, Sydney Austria, Auckland New Zealand, Miami FL, Dallas TX and, Los Angeles etc. Every chance they got they made out but only to be Interrupted by Jake or Kelly. Loren snapped at Kelly because they were around each other for three months, they made up within an hour. Ian and Mel finally started dating. One of Loren's fan send her dead flowers, notes about how much she/he loved her and, pictures of her and Eddie. Chloe went to a mental institute instead of going to jail.

~Eddie and Loren's~

Loren jumping on the couch "home at last." Eddie crawling on top of her "finally get to relax. And do this." Eddie kissing Loren, when there was a knock at the door, Eddie groaning. Loren opened the door and found a tablet on the ground picking it up and turned it on, there was a video she push play and was shocked.

**What's on the tablet? Who's the fan? R&R **

**Lyrics from **

**In case and nightingale by Demi Lovato **

**Atmosphere** **by Cody Longo **


	7. Chapter 7- The fear of not knowing

Chapter 7- The fear of not knowing

Lo Pov  
I couldn't believe what I'm seeing. Eddie notices the look on my face and walks over to me, and looked over my shoulder to see what was on the tablet. It was pictures, pictures of my lips, legs, and of me sleeping, pictures taken from close and far distances. What the hell is this? Now there are pictures of Eddie and I kissing in our dressing room; now it's all of Eddie shirtless. The video ended and texts appear "I'll be watching you."

Ed Pov  
I immediately took my phone out and call Jake. "Eduar-" "Jake I need you to get Joe on the fan situation." "I thought you said it was nothing, and not to worry about it." "just do it, I'm sending you some pictures!" I said almost yelling at him, and hang up the phone and turned to Loren. "Babe why don't you go upstairs and take a bath." she looked like she didn't hear a word I said. I walked over to her lifting her chin with my finger so I could look into her eyes, and what I saw was fear, I needed to convince her that she's safe with me. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." my voice was strong, steady and reassuring which seem to calms Loren down, the fear was subsiding. "I'm going to call Jeffrey." Loren nodded, and head upstairs. "Jeffrey I need to know who you let up here." "Mr. Duran no one has come to see you." "what?" "Sorry Mr. Duran but there hasn't been much activity tonight." this makes no sense "could you check all the cameras including the back entrance, to see if anyone came to my floor. And could you add extra security on my floor." "Will do sir." no activity that can't be right. I heard the water stop upstairs, Loren needs me right now.

~Tate~

Nora Pov  
"What do you want to do? Now that our kids are off living there lives together." "well I don't know about you Max, but I'm going to bed." "Okay see you at work tomorrow." Max kissed Nora goodnight.

~Sanders~

Mel Pov  
"Ready to meet the family?" "Yeah." he said his voice was a little shaky "you seem nervous." "I would be lying if I said I'm not." I laugh a little "don't worry, they bite." "what?" his face was too funny I had to laugh I pulled Him into the kitchen only to stop dead in my track. "What are you doing here?"

~Office~

Jack Pov  
"Joe, Ed is panicking I need you to find this guy. And by the looks of these pictures I can understand why he's freaking out." "I'll call when I find something." Joe said. Kelly walking in "what's wrong?" with concern in her voice "The fan send some pictures to Ed and Loren there bad, they're really personal. I call Joe to help find him" Kelly massaging my shoulders "I'm sure everything's going to be okay." "I hope so."

~Eddie and Loren~

Lo Pov  
I been sitting in the bath for some time now. I heard Eddie on the phone talking to Jeffery but I couldn't hear what he was saying. I started to think about who would do this, and the only person comes to mine was Chloe. What does she wants; she already shot me. Why doesn't she get that Eddie is in love with me. She says she loves him which I know is a lie, but if you love someone wouldn't you want that person to be happy? I know Eddie's trying his best to keep me calm and safe, and surprisingly it's working. His voice calms me down; I love him so much it hurts thinking about losing him. Why am I thinking about losing him? The fan is after me. He/she wants me out of the picture. I heard the bedroom door open and it brought me out of my thoughts; I close my eyes because I knew it was Eddie.

Edd Pov  
I open the bathroom door finding Loren in the bath. I band down to her level, and kissed her on top of her forehead. She opens her eyes. "Wanna join me?" She said. I know she just wanted me to comfort her and keep her safe, so I undress myself and got in the bath with her. She laid her head back on my chest, sitting in between my legs. I took her hand and intertwine hers with mine. Putting my lips toward her ear, and whispering "I love you Loren." she relax lay her head on my shoulder "I know." she said just above a whisper. Then silence fell upon us, Loren broke it "Do you think it was Chloe?" She said Chloe's name like it was the taste of venom in her mouth "I don't think so babe." "Why not?" she turns and looks at me like I had two heads "Chloe doesn't know how to get in the building without being seen." "It sounds like you know who's doing this?" Raising her eyebrow "Will…umm…I told Lia how to get in the apartment without anyone noticing." "So you think it's her?" "Jeffrey hasn't seen anyone in the lobby, so that means the person know how to get in and out without being seen." "if she knows how to get in why are we here?" No. the fear's back "I told Jeffery add extra security at the back and front door, your safe Loren." She got up wrapping herself in a towel. "Where are you going?" "I'm going to bed." I followed her to the bedroom putting on boxers and Loren putting on one of my t-shirt. She crawls into bed and I followed her. She curled up in my arm laying her head on my chest. "Eddie why would a girl take pictures of my lips, and my legs?" "I didn't think about that...umm...her brother"

~Hotel~

Lia Pov  
"Lia why are you doing this?" "Jeremy, Eddie deserves better." "And you think that's you?" "I know it's me, he loves me." "Love Lia, are you Kidding me, he's in love with Loren." "No! He wants me." "I think you lost your mine." "It doesn't matter what you think because I don't need your help; I have a couple of friends that are going to help me, with my plan." "what friends? And what plan?" Lia walking out leaving me to think what have you gotten yourself into little sis?

~Sanders~

Mel Pov  
"Why are you here Beth?" I said harshly "I'm here to see you honey." "Don't call me that!" "I just wanted to see you again...I want to be a part of your life." "It's too late Aunt Beth or should I say MOTHER!" "Melissa don't speak to Beth like that." "Oh I'm sorry mom...oh wait Lisa." "Melissa-" "No Lisa you're not my mother and I don't know what it's like to have a mother, because you treated me like shit and treated Phil like an angel. But now I know why, I wasn't yours to care for." "Melissa I'm sorry for the way-" "I don't care Lisa. Why are you here Beth" I asked again "I'm sick."

~Downtown~

Lia Pov  
"Nice of you to join us Chloe." I said walking in the rundown apartment in downtown LA "I just got out of the mental institute cut me some Slack. Is the plan in motion?" "Yes, Jonathan delivered the tablet 20 minutes ago." "Good." "Oh and listen Chloe, Eddie's mine." "look little-" I interrupted her "Cynthia do you want your Secret to get out?" "So what, you know my name" I smiled "I know a lot more than you think...Katie Duran death for one." she stopped talking instantly. What, cat got your tongue "fine!" she said throwing her hands in the air in sure sign of her surrendering. Jonathan walking in "Someone's watching us."

~Eddie's and Loren~

Lo Pov  
I was listening to Eddie's heartbeat. I look up to face him our eye met each other's. I couldn't help it but I wanted to feel safe. I crawled on top of him and kissed him sweetly. He knew what I was doing and he allows me to do it. I started to kiss his neck. His hands making their way down to my butt and giving it a lite squeeze which made me moan softly. Making my way back to his lips kissing him with so much passion, want, need. Eddie whispering on my lips "Loren you don't have to do this. No one's going to hurt you." looking straight into my eyes. I was going to answer him when his phone rang. Eddie looking at the caller ID its Joe. "What did you find?" "It's not just one person" "what does that mean." "It means there are three people inside of a building down town with pictures of you and Loren all over the wall." "who are they?" "Two girls' one boy, you may know one it's your ex." "Chloe?" "Yes." "are the boy and girl blond? And look like siblings?" "No the girl is a brunette and the boy has black hair." "Could you take care of it?" "no problem Ed, I'm sure you want to keep it quiet." "Thanks Joe."

~Downtown~

Chloe Pov  
The little bitch thinks she's going to have Eddie ha-ha that's funny if I tried to kill Loren why wouldn't I kill her. Wait did he just say someone's watching us "there's a back door?" I told them and with that we packed up everything and left.

Joe Pov  
Shit they must have seen me. There's nothing here wait there's an ID on the floor name Lia but she's blond. They had to miss something else, I'll look all night if I have too, I will find something.

~Sanders~

Mel Pov  
"So you think because your sick I'm supposed to forgive you? You left me not once but twice. And has much has it pains me to say it Lisa is more of a mother then you. And I don't care if you're dying." I know it was mean but it was the truth "Melissa you don't mean that." Beth walking up to me trying to touch me. But I backed away "But I do Beth I really do." and with that I grabbed Ian's hand and pulled him into my bedroom.

Ian Pov  
So I was supposed to meet Mel's family, but what I walked in on was something different. Mel's pulling me into her room. "Your mother is you aunt, and your aunt is your mom." "You sum it up perfectly." she said sarcastically "Mel." "I know you thought you fell in love with a normal girl, and you can't take the crazy family drama, and you want to break up with me." she said with one breath and looking at the ground "why would I break up with an amazing girl like you. Not everyone's family is normal Mel. And it so happens that I like crazy girls with crazy family." a smile appears on her face "awe you do." I kiss her and looked at the time "I should get going." "No, stay with me, they're going to be busy with Beth." she said pulling my hand; I know I shouldn't but I crawled into bed with her.

~Eddie's and Loren~

Eddie's Pov  
"Joe's taking care of it." I inform her "Chloe?" with the same hate in her voice "yes, I guess Lia isn't involved after all, there are three people a brunette and a man." "okay why don't we go to bed. We have that charity thing tomorrow." there she goes again thinking about others than herself. "Loren we don't have to go." "No, Eddie they're counting on us." she said and I agreed with her, I wasn't going to argue with her, not tonight "okay babe." I kiss her and we cuddled up and fell asleep in each other's arms.

~Downtown~

Jonathan Pov  
"So who do you think was watching us." I said "I don't know but we need some sleep if we're going to crash the charity thing tomorrow. Got all the exits covered?" Lia said I couldn't help but notice she dyed her hair was she trying to be Loren, if so it's not working Loren is much more beautiful. "Yes." I replied "the little girl isn't going to know what hit her." Chloe coming out of nowhere. "I just want Eddie to watch the one he loves die."

**Sorry I haven't update in a while. Hope you like it R&R. do you think I should continue? If so tell me what you want to happen.**


	8. Chapter 8- Getting ready for a war

Chapter 8- Getting ready for a war

~Sanders~

Mel Pov  
I woke up with Ian's hands wrapped around my waist. I love the feeling of his hands around me. I feel safe, and for the first time I feel loved. I sat here just watching him sleeping peacefully. I couldn't help it I bend down giving him a light kiss; his eyes begun to open. "Good morning love" He said. "Morning" I replied. "Your parents are going to kill me" I couldn't help but laugh "don't worry I'll protect you" "Funny, but seriously I need to go before they find me in here." "Okay" I look at him with puppy dog eyes. "Oh don't do that, I'll see you later at Loren and mate's charity event tonight" He kisses me softly. "walk me out?" I got up and pull him out of my room walking past the kitchen only to be stop by my mother or Lisa should I say.

~MK~

Nora Pov  
"Hey Max" "hey" He simply replied. He looks busy with all the paper work. "Here let me help you" "No it's okay I got it" "Max it's my job" I took over, organizing the bills that need to be paid, and bills that didn't need to be paid into two different piles. I order liquor for the bar while Max booked the bands that are going to be performing for the next three weeks. I think this is the perfect time to ask him. "Max...um...I was thinking that if you wanted to move in with me? I know it's a big step in our relationship, but Loren moved out, and you're living up in that small apartment, and I have so much more room. Plus I'll wake up to you every morning, with you in my arms. The choice is completely up to you, if you don't want to its o-" he cut me off. Thank god. He was laughing, what's so funny. "Now I know where Loren gets it from" I was confused "what?" "The rambling when you're nervous" "Oh" "No it's cute, and yes I'll move in with you" He pull me into a kiss, but only to be interrupted by the men I use to love "Trent?"

~Hotel~

Jonathan Pov  
I walked in the hotel room the girls were going over the plan. "The bombs and the guns are in place!" I announced. "Don't hurt Eddie" Lia said to me. "Wouldn't dream of it" I said sarcastically. "After we're done with Loren, I don't think he'll want to live anymore" "he'll have me" Lia replied, I chuckled. "You, I'm sorry to break it to you but no matter how much you change your appearance Eddie will never love you" she gave me an evil look and stormed out the room. "I thought Eddie was your man what does Lia have on you?" I asked Chloe. "Nothing. And Eddie IS my man"

~Sanders~

Lisa Pov  
"Melissa can we talk-" I stop talking in mid-sentence because there was a grown men in my house at 1AM. "Who are you?" "I'm Ian Mel's boyfriend. We came here last night so I could be introduced to you, but you guys were busy." He said "what where did you sleep." I ask already knowing the answer. "I slept in Mel's room, but nothing happen" he said the last part quickly "could you please leave, we have a family matter we need to discuss" "okay. See you later love" turning to Melissa kissing her on the cheek.

~Loren and Eddie's~

Eddie Pov  
I woke up to a pounding at the door. I went downstairs to open it and Joe walked in. "You can't go to the charity event tonight" "why?" "This is why" he pulled out floor plans for the hotel they're keeping the charity celebrity dance event. "Where did you get this?" "The hotel down town, and this" he hand me an ID, it was Lia's. She's playing a part in this after all, whatever this is. Loren is not going. Loren walking down the stairs, I turned to face her. "you're not going tonight" "what? Why not?" "Because Chloe, Lia and whoever this guy is are going to be there. They had floor plans for the hotels were the charity event is being held. So you're not going" she walks over to me "I don't care Eddie, I made a promise and I'm going to keep it, I'm going" she said calmly. Didn't she hear what I just said? "YOOOUUU ARRREEE NOOTT GOOIIINNGGG" I said slowly, pronouncing every word clearly making sure she understood what I just said. She gave me a look and I continued. "The last time you were in a room with Chloe, she shot you! I have no idea what plan she's come up with in her sick twisted brain of hers" she walks up cupping my cheeks looking straight in my eyes. "I know you're trying to protect me, but I can't live my life afraid of Chloe. I refused to let her run my life" "If you do this you might not have a life to live. Why don't you understand Chloe is insane? I understand you don't want to live your life in fear, but Loren please I don't want to lose you, you're everything to me. I can write a check to the foundation. I don't want to put your life in danger" "Eddie being in a relationship with you already puts my life in danger. Chloe hates me, and if I don't go to the charity event tonight. She can always come up with another plan. There's always going to be another plan Eddie. Since we have the upper hand for once why don't we use it" I just realize what she was thinking but I still don't want to put her life in danger. I turned to face Joe "I need you to contact the hotel tell them to beef up security on every entrance. I need bodyguard for Loren and me. I want police on standby, and I need you to go over there and check out the hotel and make sure there are no hidden guns or bombs or anything I just need everything to be check do you understand. If anything happened to Loren I will have nothing else left to live for" he nodded and walked out and in came Ian. "What's wrong mate I can hear you yelling from all the way in the elevator" I ignored him and turned to face Loren "you're not allowed to leave my side tonight" she nodded in agreement and went upstairs.

~MK~

Trent Pov  
I walked in on my wife kissing Max Duran or should I say former wife. "Nora, it's nice to see you again" "what are you doing here?" She asks. "I came to see you I wanted to know if you can help me get reconnected with Loren?" she laugh "are you out of your mind, why on earth would I help you with that" "because she's our daughter" Max inputting his opinion "Loren is only Nora's daughter not yours. You lost the right to call her your daughter when you left her" "and who asked you" "Max is right you lost the right when you left. Loren doesn't need you anymore; she has done fine without you" "but-" Max cut me off "why did you come back now?" "To see my daughter Max, and why are you so interested in my family?" "Because I love Loren like my own daughter, I care about her. I watch her grow into the most amazing woman" I was getting angry when he calls Loren his daughter. "You're trying to replace me" I couldn't hide my anger when I said that "I didn't have to try hard now did I" He said it like he was proud of himself. I was about to punch him in his face but Nora stood in the way. "Leave Trent, you have no right to be here. I'm not going to try and reconnect you with her. She doesn't want to talk to you, but if one day down the line she wants to talk to you she'll come to you, but for now leave her alone. She finally found a man she can trust, and you showing up randomly is only causing her to build those walls back up around her heart again so I'm begging you please leave her alone"

~Loren and Eddie's~

Ian Pov  
"What's going on?" Eddie fills me in on what happen since I left them yesterday. He advised that Melissa and I not come to the charity event, and I agreed. He went upstairs soon after that, and I decided to call Mel to tell her the news.

~Phone conversation between Ian and Mel~

Mel: hey baby  
Ian: Hi love. I have some bad news and some terrible news.  
Mel: oh great more drama. Can I have the terrible news first!  
Ian: Chloe is back and she's out for revenge. On to the bad news we can't go to the charity dance.  
Mel: is Loren okay?  
Ian: yeah she's fine. Eddie and her are getting ready to go.  
Mel: what she's going? Why?  
Ian: because they have the upper hand. (I explain the plan to Mel)  
Mel: than why can't we go  
Ian: they don't want us to get hurt by the cross fire. They're going to be fine they have bodyguards. Hopefully this will be the end of Chloe.  
Mel: yeah hopefully, well Lisa is calling me. She thinks I should talk to Beth.  
Ian: I think you should.  
Mel: you're taking her side!  
Ian: no. I'm on your side. But Mel, think about it, if Beth would have taken you with her when she left what would your life be like? You wouldn't have known Loren. You wouldn't have been brought up in a semi-normal household. You said she had an addiction right? How would she have support you? I know you don't want to hear this, but I think Beth did the right thing by leaving.  
Mel: I see your point I would have been on the streets. But I'm still mad.  
Ian: you have a right to be but talk to her.  
Mel: okay. Bye, I'll talk to her.  
Ian: bye love. And talk to your mom I mean Lisa too. She only did those things because she was scared of losing you.  
Mel: I hate when you're right.  
~And of conversation~

Loren Pov  
"How do I look?" I walked out in a Sweetheart Mermaid Open Back Long Yellow Chiffon dress. (Beyoncé Knowles dress) "Wow" he was grinning from ear to ear, looking at me up and down. "You look handsome" He was wearing a tuxedo. I went over to him and help him fix his tie. "I love you Loren" he said. I look straight in his eyes. "I love you too" I kiss him on his lips tenderly. I knew he only said that because he's afraid of something happening to me tonight. "Ready to go?" I nodded.

~Downstairs~

Ian Pov  
"Joe, do we need all of this?" he was putting on a bulletproof vest, arming himself with two guns. Loren and Eddie coming down the stairs. "You look amazing love" "thanks, what's all this" she said referring to the two guns on the coffee table. "I need you to put this gun under your dress, its just precaution" Joe handing her a small gun "baby please put it on. If Chloe tries anything and I'm not there I need to know you have a fighting chance until I get there" Eddie pleaded "fine!" Eddie took the gun and put it under her dress. Joe gave Eddie a gun too. "Love; do you know how to use it?" "Point and shoot simple enough" "Ok smart ass, but seriously Lo be careful I come to love you like a sister" "awe Ian" she hugged me "I love you too" "alright, alright get out of here, Joe keep them safe, and Eddie don't let her get hurt" I give him a guy, hug hopefully this will be the last of Chloe.

~MK~  
Nora Pov  
"I can't do that Nora. I know, I messed up big-time when I left, but I'm here now trying to redeem myself, to prove to you that I care about you and Loren. I'm not here because Loren's a star; I'm here because I want my wife and daughter back. When I left I was a scared little boy who couldn't live up to his responsibilities. I thought your life would be better without me, so I left. I couldn't find a job Nora. You were always the provider and I felt worthless. I was supposed to be the one taking care of you, but instead you took care of me. I think that bruise my ego little bit. I Thought If I left there would be one less mouth to feed" I can't believe his reasons for leaving. I was scared too. And the money thing why does man always compare their paychecks to women's? We were one, what was mine was his, and what was his was mine. It didn't matter who paid the bills. When I was out of work and he was working I didn't complain. So what, he was laid off it wasn't his best year, but he tried to find a job. "You think that mattered to a four-year old who bought the food. No! All she wanted was her father to be there. I knew you tried your best when you lost your job. You helped around the house; you took Loren to watch the stars up on the hill. You made sure she was happy. That's all we wanted, money wasn't important to us, our family and love was; and you ruin that for Loren. I watch has she push people away because she was afraid to fall in love, because she thought that they would leave her like you did. Trent she's finally over you leaving. She found someone she loves. And your presence is ruining that; maybe one day you can tell Loren why you left, but for now you need to leave" "ok. I'll leave but if Loren wants to talk, tell her to call me. I moved back to the valley I live a few blocks away" and with that he walked out of the club.

~car~

Eddie Pov  
Loren and I were in the back of the escalade with Joe and another bodyguard. There was also a bodyguard in the front with the driver we were all armed. My phone begun to ring. "Hello" "Eduardo this plan is crazy" "Jack I know. I wasn't sure about it at first but Loren's right if we don't go Chloe will find another way to break up our relationship. I'm ending this tonight" "okay I hope this work" I looked over at Loren she was in her own little world "I hope so too" I hung up the phone. "Joe did you find anything?" "Yes. There were guns hiding in the places that were circled. There were three remote detonator bombs. We have the police on standby; there will be some undercover cops in the party. We have it covered" with that we arrived. Time to put on our best fake smiles. 


	9. Chapter 9- End of a life

Chapter 9- End of a life

~rooftop~

Chloe Pov  
"No Chloe stop" she cried. I held her by her neck, dangling her over the edge of the Building. "You don't deserve him" she kept screaming for help like the little bitch she is. "CHLOE DON'T" I heard a voice behind me yelling. "Chloe look at me! I'll do anything Chloe, just let her go" "Anything?" I asked. "Yes, anything just let her go" he replied. "How can I trust you" "because, it's Loren's life we're talking about. I'll do anything to protect her" I hate the way he talks about her. "Run away with me. We can start all over again, just you and me" "fine, just let her go" I release my grip and let her go. I turned around to face Eddie. He wasn't looking at me, he was looking at her. I can't let her leave if she's alive, he will always love her; I'm the only one he should be in love with. "Eddie-" he cut her off. "Loren go!" She walk pass me. "Loren" I called out. And she turned around; I smile because she was now face to face with a gun. *Bang Bang* shots went off.

~Two hours before~

Eddie Pov  
we arrived at the hotel. Joe and the other bodyguards came out first. Loren was still in her own world I don't even think she knows we're here. "Babe, we can go home if you want, it's not too late to change your mine" she jumps a little when I spoke. She turned to face me and smiled. "I'm not changing my mine, let's get this over with" I walked out of the car and the fans are going crazy screaming my name, I'm not going to lie I'm never going to get use to that. I reach back for Loren's hand; she took it and stepped out the car. Once again the fans screamed but this time they were yelling LEDDIE our couple name. We did a few interviews, took pictures for the paparazzi. When we were about to enter the hotel Lily Park stopped us. I really don't want to talk to her but knowing her she's not going to stop. "What do you want?" She stuck the microphone in my face "could you explain to me why the extra security tonight?" "Why all the curiosity about my security team?" she smiled. "Just curious" I knew that she knew more than what she was letting on. I told Joe to keep an eye on her, and with that we entered the hotel.

Loren Pov  
we entered the hotel it was full of celebrity mingling with each other. Eddie introduced me to everyone. Beyoncé and jay-z, Selena, Justin, Taylor Swift, Rihanna, Katy Perry, one direction and etc. I found it funny how Harry was trying to stay away from Taylor, has she put it "they were never, ever, ever getting back together" Eddie was holding on to me for dear life. "Want a drink? You seem a little tense?" "No" he replied. "Do you want to dance then?" Before he could respond I dragged him on the dance floor. He was reluctant at first, but then he was started to enjoy himself. He places his hand on the lower part of my back where my back dimples were. "Someone is enjoying himself" he didn't reply, he just kisses me. He put all of his fear of losing me into this kiss. We pulled back and he stared into my eyes. "I have to pee" he chuckle. "Okay come on" "Eddie I can go to the bathroom by myself" he laughs again. "Okay when you come out make sure I can see you" "okay dad" I gave him a quick pack on the lips and left.

Lia Pov  
When we got to the hotel everything was gone, the guns, and bombs. I turn to face Jonathan "what the hell!" I yelled. "They know" he said. "What?" "Eddie knows. He doesn't walk around with bodyguards. You didn't come up with a plan B, your, such an amateur. Lucky for you I'm here. We have to get Loren alone, Jonathan you distract Eddie, we will get Loren to the roof" I hate that she's talking to me like this, but right now we need to do something. "Fine" we spot Loren going into the bathroom.

~bathroom~

Chloe Pov  
we entered the bathroom, and there she was looking at herself in the mirror. "Well, well, well if it isn't the little twerp" I said causing her to turn around. "So what's next? Are you going to drag me out the bathroom?" She look pass me. "I thought you were blond. Lia isn't it?" she asked, someone grew a pair. "Come with us if you don't want your boyfriend to get hurt" she turns to me. "You can't hurt Eddie; you're in love with him, even though we both know he will never love you back. And for you Lia, you're just a girl with a crush" we had enough of this talking shit, we attacked her. I grab her hand and she kicks Lia in the stomach, and slaps me in the face. I stumble backwards and she punches Lia in the face. I grab her by her hair and throw her into the mirror, and which knock her out. She put up a good fight, Lia had a bloody nose and my lip was bleeding.

~outside the bathroom~

Jonathan Pov  
"Hey Eddie nice seeing you here" "what do you want?" "I just wanted to apologize for the last time, with what happened with Loren and all, so I'm sorry" "no problem, at least you apologize" "excuse me Jonathan I have to find Loren" "okay, see you around"

Eddie Pov  
Loren was taking too long. So I knocked on the door, nothing so I went in. What the hell, there was broken glass everywhere. "Loren!" I yelled. There was no one in here. I run out of the bathroom. "She's gone. Find her now!" I yelled. Everyone disappeared trying to find Loren. What happen I had eyes on Loren the whole time except for when I was talking to JONATHAN! I walk over to him dragging him outside into the hall. I push him up against the wall. "Where is Loren?" "I don't know what you're talking about" "don't play stupid, I'm going to ask you again, where is she?" He smiled. "How does it feel, to not have someone you love" okay, you ask for it. I punch him in the face. He wipes the blood off his face and smile again. That only made me angrier. I took his head and smash it into the wall he fell on the floor. I bend over him and slap him in the face. "wake up, where is she?" "Good luck finding her" I kicked him in the stomach, Joe walked out. "He's a part of this, watch him" I need to find Loren where could she be? The roof that's what I would do. The elevator was taking too long so I took the stairs.

Loren Pov  
I woke up to Lia and Chloe carrying me up the stairs. It was a great day to wear heels. I kick Chloe in the face, that's going to bruise the moneymaker, she drops my legs, and I elbowed Lia in the face, and took off running. I could hear them running after me. I hide behind a wall to catch my breath. Lia come up behind me and cover my mouth, I bit her hand and push her away from me. I quickly took the gun from under my dress. "Do you know how to use that?" "Point and shoot" I look at her and she charged at me; I fired two shots both hitting her in the stomach. She drops to her knees. "You little bitch" she said before collapsing on the ground I killed someone. I look up to find Chloe, and I took off running again.

Eddie Pov  
I heard shots going off, hold on Loren I'm coming. I start taking to steps two at a time.

Loren Pov  
It feels like I've been running a marathon. All of a sudden Chloe hit me, causing the gun to fall out of my hand. We started struggling for control, we fell onto the floor I got the gun, and she grabs my hand, the gun went off. I kicked her in the face again, and tried to shoot her, but the gun was out of bullets. I throw it at her and ran. Shit the roof I hide behind the breakers. "Come out Loren there's nowhere to hide!" She fired a shot, where did she get a gun? I try to stay quiet, but I ran into something, shit. I turn around, but only to come face to face with a gun. "I told you there's nowhere to hide" she told me to walk over to the edge of the building. I did as told; she placed the gun somewhere, and chokes me pushing me over the edge of the building.

Eddie Pov  
I pass Lia in the hallway she was dead. I hope Loren's okay. I was running and I heard more shots if followed the sound running up to the roof more shots, I burst open the door to find Chloe holding Loren over the edge.

~present day~

Loren Pov

"No, Chloe stop" I cried out. She held me by my neck; she was dangling me over the edge of the Building. "You don't deserve him" she said, she had this look in her eyes the same look she had the night she shot me. She's going to do it; she's going to push me. "CHLOE DON'T" I heard a voice behind us yelling, it was Eddie. "Chloe look at me! I'll do anything Chloe, just let her go" he was trying to get her to focus on him. "Anything?" she said happily. "Yes, anything just let her go" "how can I trust you" "because, it's Loren's life we're talking about. I'll do anything to protect her" "run away with me. We can start all over again, just you and me" "fine, just let her go" what? She releases her grip and let me go. She turns around to face Eddie. Eddie was looking at me and I can tell Chloe wasn't happy with that. "Eddie-" he cut me off. "Loren go!" I walk pass Chloe and making my way over to Eddie. "Loren" Chloe called out. And I turned around, She smile because I was now face to face with a gun. *Bang Bang* shots went off. It was as if everything was in slow motion. Eddie just shot Chloe she stumbled backwards dropping to her knees, collapsing on the floor. "It thought you love me?" She said with her last dying breath. He didn't respond instead he pulled me into a tight embrace. "Are you okay?" I nodded that's all I could do right now. That's when the police come bursting through the door typical; they always show up when everything is over. 


End file.
